sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zugon
"Wells that's unfortunate, I honestly thought my plan would work. Oh well back to the drawing board" - Lord Zugon Lord Zugon is the evil lord of mutants with a robotic hand. Originally human working for G.U.N, he was apart of an unfortunate accident that mutated him. The mutation has given him new abilities such a incredible IQ, super strength and more. With his newfound powers he started the League of Mutants (LoM for short). Currently he is the fearless leader aiming to destroy the world and everything living. He has also made a number of appearances in others backstories. Concept and creation Back in the early days of his creation, he was the typical bad guy although not that popular. He had features that made him a stereotype sorta. I gave him dark colours and an overused personality. In the reboot I did, I tried to make him more interesting while giving him a new look. His backstory also has major improvement, he actually has one now! I think I did a good job but that's up to you. I like to refer to the new Lord Zugon as a combination of Eggman and Bowser with a little bit of Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Personality Lord Zugon is a twisted and messed up mutant, often switching personalities between a strict/merciless leader and a bad guy who loves to get in his enemy's heads. Most of the time LZ seems to care about very little if it's not revolving around him or victory. He has no regard for life and he often comes off as sarcastic and cruel at the same time. He sees his minions as only a tool to use for whatever he pleases. On the over side however, when Zugon is angry or focused he becomes a powerful and determined foe. He loses his sense of humour at the price of becoming scary. No matter which mood Lord Zugon is in, he is always smart and dangerous with a superiority complex. He always prefer to stay independent, only using what he makes. However if Lord Zugon were to collaborate with another villain it would only be to abuse them. Backstory Years ago there was a man named ??? Zugon (he has a first name but I can't be bothered to think of one) who had a pretty average life although he was slightly weak and shy. He had a wife, daughter and a good job. He was a scientist who worked for G.U.N trying to continue the research Gerald Robotnik did with project Shadow. Instead of creating an entity like Shadow, he was assigned to make an actual antidote for the disease without the aid of the Black Arms. After a couple of months research, he started to stress trying to figure out how to make the antidote. Since he wasn't as smart as Gerald he started to have more and more trouble with this as time went on. He finally had made a prototype of the antidote ready to be tested. He tested it out on patch of cells recreated from a human with the disease. The results were very unfortunate making the tiny patch of cells grow and change colour into a green beast, a mutant ten times the size of Zugon. The mutant had attacked and infected Zugon within a matter of seconds. Shortly the G.U.N soldiers came in and started shooting stuff like always. The result of this was both the mutant and infected Zugon being knocked out. After the chaos, Zugon and the mutant were put into huge capsules for testing. Zugon had woken up in the capsule next to the original mutant to find scientist.working on the outside of the cell. Since the cell was a giant tube of glass, Zugon saw his body mutating Zugon was now lot more aggressive, breaking the glass with ease and rampaging G.U.N with the other mutant by his side. The whole experience was blurry for Zugon. An hour later Zugon had gained full consciousness to find out he was in a random forest, saved by the original mutant. Zugon was now fully green, far more intelligent and lacking a hand (from the rampage inside G.U.N HQ). Zugon figured out what had happened in his head. He was now a mutant like the one who infected him but a lot more advance since he was an actual human instead of a small patch of cells. From there on Zugon has built himself a new robot hand, made new clothes and started an empire with the original mutant by his side. He stole parts from others for a year, eventually getting enough to start his League of Mutants. He was now ready to get revenge on G.U.N by undoing what they have been trying to do, protect humanity. Powers and abilities Intelligence After his mutation, he became vastly smarter. He was already smart but now he has an intellect that is superior to most on Mobius and it rivals Tails and Eggmans. His IQ is roughly around the 298 mark. Strength and endurance Unlike when he was a human, he now has more strength. Now he can punch through boulders with effort. His endurance allows him to survive attacks that would normally kill others. He can even heal his wounds with time, he is however even able to grew new limbs. Too bad his healing factor didn't kick in time for his hand to grow back His robotic hand While rampaging through G.U.N Zugon had been greatly damaged to the extent of even losing one of his hands. He had realised more power was needed if he was going to be seen as threat. He had made himself a new hand made out of titanium. His hand is now very sharp and can cut through several strong materials. Plus he made it with one hand! Transformation Mutant X If desperately needed Zugon can activate his True Mutant form at the price of losing his amulet of power. When transformed, he becomes a disgusting giant with ultimate power. He is much more powerful and durable. When he is in this form, he can lift dwarf planets and survive small super novas! This is an emergency form as every time he finishes using it, he faints and loses his power and mobility for a couple of days. Weakness Variety in fighting styles While he is smart he doesn't know too much fighting styles, just a couple which are deadly in their own right. He is dangerous but doesn't fully understand opponents who fight with several styles he has not witnessed before. He normally uses powerful attacks and tries to get the first hit which may not be effective to better fighting styles. Be sure to mic things up though because Lord Zugon will eventually be able to predict what the fighter will do. Relationships Coming soon Trivia * Out of all my characters, he has the most connection to canon characters. * He is the smartest out of my characters, followed by Oliver. * His backstory went through several changes throughout this reboot. There were some weird ones. * His human form looks very different from his mutant form. * His character takes inspiration from many villains in different forms of media. * He has a natural ability to mind control mutants, no matter of it's not one of his own. * He was originally called Pr Herbert. Gallery Sam vs Lord Zugon.jpg|Lord Zugon beating his nemesis Sam RABBIT... PAWNCH.gif|RABBIT ... PAWNCH (gif) LAWRD ZOOGONE.png|Lawrd Zoogone! XD Zugons mech suit.jpg|Lord Zugon's mech suit in SFCB2 Don't mess with Zack?.jpg|Is it funny? Not really. I liked drawing it anyway Category:Evil Category:Males